darinnafandomcom-20200214-history
Darinna Chancellor
The Chancellor of the Darinna Republic was both head of state and government of the Darinna Republic. The Chancellor also held the title of Chief Councillor, as leader of the Inner Council, the government of the Republic. The Chancellor was elected from within the Darinna Senate by ordinary citizens. The only member of the Senate not eligible was the Speaker. Candidates were usually leaders (Electors) of political parties i.e. the Democrat Party. They served unlimited five year terms. Upon election the new Chancellor could keep his/her senatorial seat or relinquish it to another. By retaining a seat in the Senate the Chancellor was therefore still entitled to introduce legislation. The only other eligible candidate for the Chancellery were former, or serving, members of the Inner Council. The Chancellor was required to swear an oath supporting the Constitution before taking office, whilst the Supreme Judicary was the official responsible for swearing in a new Chancellor. The Chancellor could be removed from office by a senatorial vote of no-confidence. The Samurai Administrative Powers Act allowed the Shogun of the Samurai Order to become Chancellor in times of great need, such as during the Rune Wars. General Elections *Darinna general election, 72 BTA Powers and Functions The office was largely powerless during the final years of the Republic, mainly due to the passage of the Constitutional Reform Act of 69 BTA. The Chancellor served as first among equals. The office of Chancellor was very prestigious, and was commonly regarded as the most powerful of galactic leaders. The Chancellor had an official residence in Tal-Curi on Darinn. The Chancellor was formally addressed as Your Excellency. Whilst in the Senate Chamber the Chancellor traditionally wore state robes, although not all Chancellors did i.e. Sirri Langorna wore military attire. The office became much more powerful during the rule of Taral Gristax, who manipulated the Senate into passing a range of laws strengthening his position, culminating in the passage of the Amended Powers Act in 2 BTA. The Act granted Gristax the office of Chancellor for life and transferred the authority of commander-in-chief of the Republic Armed Forces from the Joint Chiefs to the Chancellor. The following year Gristax declared himself Emperor of the Republic, which was immediatly ratified as a provision of the Amended Powers Act. The office of Chancellor was devolved to the same duties as the Speaker, until it was finally abolished in 18 ATA. It wouldn't be revived until the restoration of the Republic in 42 ATA. The first power granted to the Chancellor was that of Assent, the formal approving of a legislative bill. Despite this 'approval' the Chancellor did not possess an executive veto until 83 ATA, and even then the use of a veto was extremely limited. The Chancellor was the chief executive of the Republic, appointing members of the government; planetary governors; ambassadors and judges. All appointments had to be approved by the Senate. The Chancellor could also grant pardons. The Chancellor had access to state secrets, with use of the privilege rare until the outbreak of the Great War.